fantagefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:ShinyStarriNite
Please read the rules and the intro written here! Welcome to my talk page! Please read before posting! Okay, everyone, I see you found my talk page. Well, good for you! Need to talk? Just post a message right here. Please use HEADING 3 for what the topic is about(make it bold too) and please NO SPAM! I DON'T REALLY WANT TO CURSE HERE! Of course other admins can bother me with anything they want here, but otherwise... Rules #No spam. Examples of spam are shown here. #Be careful what you say. Sometimes the things you say could be something I don't even want to see on this page. No mean stuff. #As I always say, do not ask to be an admin, go do that here please. Requesting Rules You can go to my talk page to request some things here. Here is a list of the things you can request for: *An animated .GIF picture for your Wikia profile. *Umm... there's not much here but you'll see... eheh. Some examples of spam... *'Asking for a certain Fantage item.' Definitely not happening!!! Most of the time I won't answer anyway... *'Asking to trade in Fantage.' Save that for Fantage, I don't need that here, unless you are an admin. *'Mean comments.' Do I really need to tolerate with that? I've already had enough of those, believe me. *'Asking to be an admin.' I will accept messages that are asking for advice to be an admin, but DO NOT ASK TO BE AN ADMIN HERE. Although I actually know how to make someone an admin, I told you specifically to go to this page in my profile if you want to be one. I don't need requests here. *'Asking me something completely random.' The only random thing that isn't related to Fantage that you're allowed to put here is just to say hi and requests for making an animated GIF picture on your profile or some other dumb YouTube/Wikia related stuff. That's all. ANYTHING ELSE BESIDES THAT WILL NOT BE TOLERATED. THIS LIST WILL BE UPDATED EVERY ONCE IN A WHILE DEPENDING ON WHAT I SEE ON MY TALK PAGE. Write your message here, please use HEADING 3 in bold for the headlines! 'Welcome' Hi, welcome to The Fantage Wiki!! Thanks for your edit to the Fantage page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cicifox (Talk) 03:36, July 19, 2012 You are now an Admin! :D [[User:FantageJapanRules|''Fantage!]] [[User talk:FantageJapanRules|''Winx!]] Thanks Thanks for editing my page. Didn't mind, it was just someone was messing around and deleted the whole thing. Thats what i was saying. But thank, you made it look better. Blondeangel5658 (talk) 02:44, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Tell me ur plan! Have fun as an admin! =D [[User:FantageJapanRules|''Fantage!]] [[User talk:FantageJapanRules|''Winx!]] Thanks for welcoming me! Kitkathw871 (talk) 19:00, February 18, 2013 (UTC)Kitkathw871 'Sure!' I would love to help but I'm not very good at Fantage Drama series! I only watch Cast a Spell! I can look at gramatical errors and check sentences for you, also putting pictures,catagories as well. Kiwihle (talk) 08:33, July 25, 2013 (UTC)Kiwihle '^_^ Ok' As long as it is related to Fantage yea you can! Make sure you don't put any inappropriate stuff in there though!Good luck! Kiwihle (talk) 18:49, July 25, 2013 (UTC)Kiwihle About the blog pages I think this is a good idea to make common blog pages, but I think it would be a good idea to rename the page Unofficial Fantage Blogs to "Fantage Blogs" and note on the page itself that they are unofficial. Would it be ok to do this? ☮☮Coacoa100☮☮ Talk, Please! 09:17, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Congrats dude You deserve to be rank 1st anyway XD I don't even do anything. Kiwihle (talk) 15:32, July 31, 2013 (UTC)Kiwihle (Reply) Nah, we probably shouldn't do another Fanfiction contest, seeing the first one didn't work so well... ☮☮Coacoa100☮☮ Talk, Please! 23:37, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Reply Hello, sorry I haven't been on recently. I will respond to the messages you left me. 1st I don't think we should have a fanart gallery because not many people will make fanart. 2nd I think it would be really nice if you could make a .gif for me! If you feel like it i'd be happy if you did. ^ ^ Btw I think your YouTube channel icon is adorable and really pretty! :3 ☮☮Coacoa100☮☮ Talk, Please! 08:44, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Sure but I'm going to quit this wiki and kinda be inactive so...There's no need to do it.. Kiwihle (talk) 18:32, August 14, 2013 (UTC)Kiwihle I didn't quit because I wanted to I have studies to do becuase I'm doing my end of high school test early.(Idk why but the teachers thought I could do so..) Also come to Fantage Forum!Lots of people who play fantage are there and its fun! Fantage forum Kiwihle (talk) 15:35, August 17, 2013 (UTC)Kiwihle TYSM FOR THE NEW CHANNEL ART~ I LOVE IT AND ILY a bestie TOO!!! OMFG TYTYTY ill use is as soon as i can:) muwah Reply Very sorry for the extremely late responce, I'm not sure how to edit or create templates. The main admin, FantageJapanRules used to do it but it seems she is no longer active at the time ☮☮Coacoa100☮☮ Talk, Please! 03:02, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Collecting Event Data Hello! I think that since Fantage insists on having events pretty much nonstop, we should try making pages for each Event that comes from now on. This way users who missed these Events or were not a Fantage Player at the time can see information on the event and what items were displayed during. I did a page on Chocolate Challenge if you want an example. I'm going to try doing this, but it would be nice if you could help on some ^ ^ I may also be able to get info on some past events and get pictures by searching Videos. -☮☮Coacoa100☮☮ Talk, Please! 21:23, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Hello, jewelfan24. You've pretty much seen me lurking around the wiki and on YouTube (I was Adriel Martes/KimchiSoyAge on YT). What happened to your channel? I checked my subscriptions, and I couldn't find you, and when I searched you up on YouTube, I didn't find any of your videos. Le Reply~~ Ah yes, It appears that we can add badges for specific Categories. So for example, an editor could get a specific badge for editing User pages. I think this would be a good feature to add for the Users Category, and possibly for Missions and Locations. I will try to add a set for the Users category and explore how the feature works. ^ ^ It's a good way to encourage users to edit these types of pages. --☮☮Coacoa100☮☮ Talk, Please! 13:02, December 12, 2013 (UTC) I'm reporting a user using vandalising.. Hi! I'm reporting a user named Fantagewikibot who vandalised my entire profile. I deleted and erased all the things she/he previously edited on my page and I did redo my friends list on my profile. That's not it, Fantagewikibot also posted swear words on my blog post and a few other pages too, also, you can see what Fantagewikibot did on Glittery3's page, You can find the proof if you look up Fantagewikibot's page, then see his/her recent activity on this wiki. Thanks! Anita333 (talk) 00:47, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Oh it's ok. It's good to see you too. I understand that I need to have some more proof and I'll report the proof if I have the proof I needed. Well, I'll see you around. Anita333 (talk) 23:21, January 10, 2014 (UTC) The Fantage wiki Hi! It says on the front page that this is the fantage wiki! came before the fantage wiki. I believe that and I just wanted to say that I really don't like the fantage wiki as much as the fantage wiki! They swear a LOT and are very rude. We also have a lot more pages. Thanks for all the work on here. ````iii850```` Hey Jewelfan24! I saw you wanted more information about becoming an admin, what do you want to know? Cicifox (talk) 03:28, February 10, 2014 (UTC) 98.220.42.77 Haii *waves* This anonymous user whose IP address is 98.220.42.77 has gotten ALL the facts off Pinkstardust's page. Instead he/she put hey hows it goin written on Pinkstardust's page. I don't like tattling at all and I know I previously reported someone named Fantagewikibot, but someone told me the IP address and I'm sure if you look through this anon's contributions there will be something related to Pinkstardust's page, however, the page is already fixed by some user. Anita333 (talk) 17:58, February 22, 2014 (UTC)